Don’t Worry, I’ll Love Your Brother…Yuuta…!
by devi no kaze
Summary: Yuuta came home and told Tezuka unexpected thing…


Summary : Yuuta came home and told Tezuka unexpected thing…

Disclaimer : They're belong to Takeshi Konomi. If they're mine I will make this perfect pair married… he he he

A/N : Another story from me. It's not a really good story……

**Don't worry, I'll love your brother…Yuuta…!**

Fuji walked to the tennis court happily. Today Yuuta would come home. He already prepared everything, the pie he would buy after practice, the clean room (he purposely cleaned Yuuta's room), the dinner and even the teases. Fuji was humming a song when he felt an arm slung on his shoulder.

"Fujiko!!!" Kikumaru shouted loudly exact on Fuji's ear. Fuji winced a little as he covered his ears with his palms.

"What is it Eiji ? You look so happy today" Fuji asked amusingly. If Kikumaru was so happy today. It must be something happened or would be happen between him and Oishi.

"Guess what ? Oishi asked me to come to his house today. We will study together" Kikumaru claimed happily. As Golden Pair, they always did almost everything together. Study, hang out, practice, lunch break and went home. But it was fine with Fuji because he would left alone with Tezuka. Since Tezuka who was his boyfriend, never showed any moved unless they were alone. So if they were alone, maybe Tezuka would do something unexpected with him.

"Really ? so it's just a study or _study_?" Fuji said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Nyaa!! Fujiko it's just a study nya !!" Kikumaru's face was now as red as his hair.

"Hai hai…Let's go to the court before Tezuka angry" He pulled his best friend to the court where the freshmen already prepared the balls and the nets for them to practice. Practice went well as usual. Well, Echizen was late, Kaidoh and Momo were arguing, Inui's juice made everyone fainted, and Fuji chuckled amusingly but those are now became like a habit that always happen in every practice so we could say that the practice was went well. Very well.

The practice was over a few minutes ago. Leaving Tezuka and Fuji in the clubroom as usual. Fuji just finished folded his shirt neatly when Tezuka came out from the shower.

"Ne, Kunimitsu ?"

"What is it ?" Tezuka asked as he opened his locker to pack his things into his bag.

"Yuuta is coming home today and I want to buy him his favorite pie. Hmm.. Can you accompany me ?"

Tezuka looked at his boyfriend for a moment before nodded.

"Fine"

"Thanks. Now let's go" Fuji lead Tezuka all the way to the pie shop. Fuji was humming happily as he held Tezuka's hand with his. Not minding what people think about them, Tezuka seemed didn't mind anyway –what a surpise for someone who never showed any moved in front of anyone-.

After got what he wanted, They went home still hand in hand. They just about to turn left when a car suddenly appeared behind them and almost hit Fuji. Losing his balance, Fuji fell onto the hard ground.

"Syuusuke, are you alright ?" Tezuka rushed at his side and knelt down, checking if Fuji had any injury.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Fuji smiled and tried to stand up but he fell down again when felt a pain in his ankle.

"Well, maybe I'm not. I think I sprained my ankle" Fuji said. Tezuka thought for a moment before bend turning his back to Fuji.

"Get on" he said quickly.

"What ?" Fuji asked disbelief. A thought came into his head but he was not sure about it. Tezuka was not going to piggyback him, did he ?

"I'll carry you home. It's getting late" He said shortly. Fuji cuckled amusingly but get on Tezuka's back as well.

"Well, let's go then. Thank you and lead the way Mr. Boyfriend…" Fuiji said with a little laugh in his words. Tezuka tried to fight down the blush that appeared on his cheeks before walked straight to Fuji's house.

Fuji yawned. He tightened his hold around Tezuka's neck and moved closer, buried his head in Tezuka's neck.

"Ne... Tezuka..." Fuji called softly. Tezuka glanced to him without saying anything, but Fuji knew he was listening.

"Thank you…" Fuji fell asleep. Tezuka let out a smile and continued their journey with Fuji on his back.

As they reach Fuji's house, he saw Yuuta already in front of the door and about to unlocked the door.

"Yuuta-kun.." He called softly, tried not to wake a person on his back up. Yuuta turned around and frowned when he saw Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san, What are you doing here ?" Yuuta asked but he found his answer when he saw his brother on Tezuka's back.

"Does Aniki asleep ?"He asked.

"Yes.."

Yuuta nodded and unlocked the door. He open the door larger to let Tezuka came in.

"Aniki's room is upstair, but I think you know already." Yuuta said as he placed his bag on the sofa. Tezuka nodded and went upstairs. After he put Fuji on his bed and gave a goodnight kiss on his lip, he grabbed the paper bag and went downstairs to give Yuuta his dinner. He found Yuuta was in the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to find anything edible.

"Yuuta kun, it's your pie. Syuusuke bought it for you."

Yuuta took the pie from Tezuka's hand and bowed his head.

"Thank you" Tezuka nodded and slung his bag onto his shoulder. He was about to leave when Yuuta called him. He turned his head to see Yuuta lowering his head and looked so unsure with what would he say.

"Tezuka-san, umm… Thank you for..for..take care of my brother." The younger Fuji said with a little blush on his cheeks. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that Yuuta had this spot in him and cared for Fuji this much.

"It's no problem"

"Well, I know that you might be surprise I say this, but I want to see Aniki happy. He always want me to be happy but I never could make him feel happy because I always envy everything about him. I even do something hurt him sometimes. I see you're the only one who can make him happy, so please take care of him." Yuuta said and looked at Tezuka directly into his eyes.

Tezuka stared at his eyes. He could see Yuuta was serious about his words. Tezuka turned around and spoke…

"You don't need to say that Yuuta-kun. I'll always love and take care of him. So don't worry" Then he left.

Yuuta smiled. He knew he could trust Tezuka. He opened his dinned and started to eat.

"Well, thank you for the pie Aniki" he said loudly.

"You're welcome" Yuuta jumped on his seat when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and see his brother was leaning on the door with a smile on his face.

"A…Aniki.." Yuuta'a face was as red as tomato.

"I'm glad you like the pie, Yuuta-chan"

"Don't call me chan!!" he complained.

"Ehh… why? that sound cute. Well what about Yuu-chan ? Cute-chan ? otouto-chan ? Ta-chan ?" Fuji asked with an amusing smiled.

"Argh… I don't want those stupid nicknames…" Yuuta said and headed to his room. He brought his pie along and decided to eat in his room.

"How about Yuuta my cute ototou-chan ?" Fuji shouted from the kitchen.

"Baka Aniki !!" Yuuta closed his room's door. Leaving a happy Fuji in the kitchen.

-Owari-

A/N : Whoa… I write a story again… I still thinking what should I do in third chapter of love between the captain. Well, review please !! (^_^)


End file.
